


Patience

by racheesi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Party, but not by the people having sex, shameless use of the fandom consensus that Bucky loves to go down on his woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheesi/pseuds/racheesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU: Natasha notices Bucky quietly watching her in their little group of friends and decides he more than intrigues her. At a party, she decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onea/gifts).



> This was an AU prompt from [Aimee](http://buckynatashas.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the BuckyNat smutathon. The prompt was "Bucky and Nat get invited to a party and they play a classic game of spin the bottle. It's Nat's turn and Bucky hopes the bottle lands on him."
> 
> Thanks, Aimee! I really had a fun time writing this :)

Bucky had been watching her for awhile. He’d tried to be subtle, almost succeeded, too. But Natasha was too good at spotting it… well, that and she’d straight up asked Steve, Bucky’s best friend. The Criminal Justice department at their university attracted all sorts, but by sophomore year, the students who were really outstanding in the department were starting to separate themselves from the rest of the pack. It only made sense that they had grouped together in a way. 

There was Natasha, actual daughter of the Russian mob, who’d been adopted by a cop after putting her father (and pretty much her entire family) away for life; Clint, her ‘brother’, who’d been adopted after an accident took his parents and his brother skipped town; Tony, former child genius, multimillionaire, and ‘bored’ with the other majors he’d tried; Thor, exchange student with a loud, booming voice and a soft heart; Bruce, Tony’s quiet best friend, who was more interested in the forensics aspects of the career; Steve, former soldier and professional do-gooder; and Steve’s best friend, Bucky. Who no one (not even Natasha) could get a particular read on. He’d been overseas with Steve when both of them had been injured, discharged, and sent home. Bucky’d lost an arm protecting his best friend from the blast and that act alone was enough for the rest of the group to accept the silent, brooding guy.

They’d just finished the short summer semester and Tony was throwing a ‘mixer’ at his obscenely large off-campus apartment to celebrate. The get-together had started off innocently enough, until Thor had arrived with some sort of mead he’d brought from home and Tony had broke out some sort of homemade concoction he and Bruce had come up with in Tony’s lab (he had a _lab_ ). Natasha had made herself comfortable perched on the breakfast bar in the kitchen, talking to Clint, but keeping an eye on Steve… and Bucky. She and Bucky were the only two drinking water. Her, because she felt some sort of stupidly loyal need to make sure her brother got home safe. Him? She had no idea why. 

“Me and Steve think he’s got a thing for you, you know,” Clint hummed teasingly, nudging Natasha’s knee with his own.

“Oh really?” she nudged back. She’d already talked to Steve, and Steve had told her as much. Or at least, that he’d suspected as much. And Natasha had been intrigued by the man since they’d first taken an introductory philosophy course as freshmen. He’d been quiet, but attentive, and when called upon to contribute in class, his answers had been insightful, deep, and incredibly well-thought. Over the next few semesters, other classes overlapped at their small university, and he had a similar showing in each. And if there was something that Natasha found attractive in another person, it was competence. 

Clint plucked the olive out of his ‘sort-of martini’ and tossed it up, catching it in his mouth, “You gonna do something about it?”

“You gonna swallow your food before you talk to me?” Natasha shot back, but still smiled her small, enigmatic smile that she’d perfected years ago whenever her or Clint (or, as it more often happened, both) got into trouble with Phil, their ‘father’. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Clint said, pushing off the counter and hopping to the floor after Tony started calling for everyone to ‘assemble’ the living room ‘urgently’, “Just do something about it soon? The sexual tension is starting to make me gag.”

“Can’t be having that, now can we?” Natasha rolled her eyes as she followed behind Clint, finding Tony had set up a game of spin-the-bottle. She blinked, “Seriously, Stark? What are we, thirteen?”

“We are having _fun_ , Romanoff. They might not have had that in ‘the old country’, so I’ll forgive your folly once. Have a seat.”

Natasha sat between Clint and Steve, thinking that if she rolled her eyes anymore that evening, she’d wind up with a headache. She watched silently, vaguely amused, as Tony gave Bruce a kiss on the cheek, Bruce kissed Thor’s hand, and Thor, sensing it would be better for everyone’s mood, blew a kiss at Bucky, and when Bucky spun, Natasha was sure she hadn’t imagined the way his eyes kept shifting toward her. The bottle spun, spun, spun, then slowed down, coming to a stop as it approached Natasha…

And then, ever so slowly, landed on Clint. 

Bucky’s shoulders sagged, and Natasha’s lips thinned as Clint let out an overdramatic groan, but Natasha cut him off.

“It landed on me.”

Bucky’s head shot up and he looked right at her, but Natasha looked around the circle, glaring, as if daring _anyone_ to argue with her. Tony tried, just once, “No, our little Russian princess, it _clearly_ landed on-”

“It landed. On. Me.”

Without waiting for a further argument, Natasha stood up and offered her hand to Bucky. He stood, almost hesitantly, and she looked around to the group, “We’re going to the guest room. Anyone bothers us, let Barton tell you what happens when I’m pissed off.”

Clint gave a full-body shiver and in the silence that followed, as Natasha led Bucky down the hall, she was sure she heard Tony tell Bruce that he owed him $50.

The guest room was small, just somewhere for Tony’s friends to crash if they’d had too much to drink at one of his parties, or somewhere quiet to go to talk. Bucky wasn’t exactly known for talking, which was why Natasha was so surprised when, as soon as the door was shut behind him, a rush of words came out, hurried, as though he was too nervous to pause for the actual, human ear to catch up.

“You-know-I’ve-been-trying-to-find-a-way-to-ask-you-out-for-months-now-right?”

It took Natasha a few seconds to decipher what he’d said, but as soon as she did, she grinned, reaching up to wind her arms around his shoulders. “Yep,” she popped her lips on the p and let her lips hover just under his, watching him actually process her flippant response.

“And you just-”

“I’ve been waiting for you to say something,” she said, watching as his eyebrows furrowed, “But I’m a little tired of being patient.”

To his credit, as soon as Natasha pressed her lips to his, Bucky didn’t hesitate, kissing her back with an open, unapologetic eagerness that surprised her. His thumbs trailed, just lightly under the hem of her shirt. His right thumb was warm against her back, but the thumb of his high-tech metal prosthetic was cool and it made her shiver. He started to pull away and Natasha’s eyes snapped open and it didn’t take long to see the embarrassment start to take hold in his features. 

Natasha was pretty sure any words she said at this point, he wouldn’t believe. He’d always been self-conscious about the arm, anyone could tell that. So she figured action was a better way. She smiled slightly and pulled her own shirt over her head, then reached for his. Almost reluctantly, he lifted his arms up and once his shirt had joined hers on the floor, she pulled him back to her, kissing the bicep of the metal arm, then the shoulder where the scar tissue surrounded where it was connected, then up his neck, across his stubbled jaw, and back to his lips. Luckily for them, he’d seemed to have gotten the message quickly. Smart man. And it wasn’t long before four shoes and two pairs of pants had joined the shirts on the floor.

“Y’know,” Bucky murmured against her lips between kisses shyly even as he backed them up toward the bed ( _god_ he was _adorable_ ), “I was gonna do this properly. Take you on dates and stuff…” 

“Good. We can start with you taking me out for breakfast in the morning,” Natasha breathed as she reached behind her to unclasp her bra and toss it to the floor.

“R-really?”

Natasha stopped, then, putting a hand to his chest and he backed up immediately. “Bucky-”

“James,” he corrected, “You can call me James.”

“ _James_ ,” she said firmly, “I don’t know what exactly you think of me, but I wouldn’t be doing _this_ , if I wasn’t serious about it. If I didn’t want _all_ of it.”

“Oh thank _god_ , me neither.”

And that was that. She leaned back onto the bed, on her elbows, and watched him drink her in and she had no idea in the world why she hadn’t tried to get him alone sooner. When he wasn’t around a crowd of people (or maybe, the selfish, indulgent part of her thought, it was just around _her_ ) he blossomed open like a flower, all open, honest looks and whispered compliments under his breath that were- well she didn’t know how she knew, but she could tell they were from the heart, and he fell to his knees right there next to the bed, hooking his fingers into her panties as he practically panted out an ode to her thighs with his lips against the skin just above her knee.

Once he’d slowly slid her panties down and they joined the mess of clothes on the floor, he’d kissed his way up her thighs and she felt a little obliged to mention, “You know you don’t have to-” but he cut her off with a positively wicked smirk that took all the breath from her lungs and put a flash of heat down her center.

“I wouldn’t be doing _this_ , if I wasn’t serious about it. If I didn’t want _all_ of it,” he said, a perfect imitation of her words earlier, but in a low, husky sort of tone that had her shivering and spreading her legs apart just a little further, until he’d hiked one over his good shoulder and dove in like a starving man at his first meal. One sharp, playful nip to her thigh and his fingers were spreading her apart, his tongue taking one smooth swipe up her slit before sliding into her, the tip of his nose pressing against her clit as his tongue fucked her with a slow, savoring eagerness. 

“Oh, fuck,” she breathed, her head falling back, her elbows shaking as she struggled to hold herself up. The leg over his shoulder flexed and she rolled her hips up against his mouth, and her whole body shivered as he let out a pleased groan that vibrated through her, his fingers, both flesh and metal, tightening on her thighs. After a moment, she heard, and felt, him take a deep breath, then go right back to it with an unapologetic eagerness that made her want to latch onto him and never let such a generous man (with a very talented mouth) go. Her foot slid up and down his back in silent encouragement when her brain was too rattled to form the words and as she got more and more urgent, his lips moved up to suckle at her clit, tongue flicking quickly against her every time he stopped to take a breath.

It kept on like that for a while, suckle, flick, suckle, flick, and then his right hand was off of her thigh and two fingers slid into her, immediately curling up and she fell back against the bed, her elbows finally giving way as she curled her leg around his back to make up for the movement in his shoulder. “Oh jesus-fucking- _James_ -” she breathed as he added a third finger and she felt the cool metal against her hip, his fingers tracing patterns and it took her a moment to realize that he was tracing _letters_. 

It took her a moment, in her distracted mind, between his fingers plunging into her and his mouth around her clit, to realize that he was writing his name. Like he was marking her. And that was enough to have her coming hard, her leg tightening against his back and her whole body shuddering as she mewed his name. He lapped at her slowly as she rode out the orgasm, and as she came to, she half-heartedly nudged him away from her too-sensitive clit and beckoned him to her until he was overing over her, satisfied smile on his lips still shining with her juices. She kissed him lazily and tugged at him until he fell to his side, curling against her, one leg thrown over hers and his hand stroking at her hip.

“Your name, though?” she hummed, once she’d come to enough to form coherent sentences, and he blushed.

“You caught that, huh?”

She raised an eyebrow in response and just waited until he continued.

“I uh… I do dexterity exercises. With my hand. To distract me a little so I don’t- You know…”

Her other eyebrow rose to join the first in disbelief. “You mean you could have come just from that?”

His head dipped and he kissed her again, “What can I say? I really, really like it?”

“How are you even _real_?” Natasha asked grinning and she shifted until she was pressed up against his front, lips brushing against his, “I’m pretty sure there’s condoms in this nightstand…”

“Natasha, you know we don’t have to-” James started, nudging his nose with hers.

“I know we don’t have to,” Natasha said firmly, gracefully curling her leg around his hip and pulling him closer, “But I would really really enjoy it if you’d finish getting undressed, get a condom, and get inside me already.”

“Damn, you really weren’t kidding about not being patient.”

“Never. Now get over here already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://thepensieve.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
